50 Dates
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: It was a simple dare: "Date every well-known bachelor in Konoha within six months!" What Sakura didn't bet on was that one of the bachelors wouldn't care about her looks or charm and would resist her until doomsday. Hilarity ensues as Sakura attempts to fulfill her wager, and ends up finding true love somewhere along the way.
1. Prologue

_**50 Dates**_

_**Genre(s)**__**: **__**Comedy, Romance**_

_**World**__**: AU/Naruto**_

_**Character(s)**__**: Sakura Haruno, Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**Rating**__**: T+**_

_**Summary**__**: It was a simple dare: "Date every well-known bachelor in Konoha within six months!"**_

_**Okay, not so simple.**_

_**However, Sakura agreed to the bet in hopes of earning a grand from her rich best friend.**_

_**What Sakura didn't bet on was that one of the bachelors wouldn't care about her looks or charm and would resist her until doomsday. Hilarity ensues as Sakura attempts to fulfill her wager, and ends up finding true love somewhere along the way.**_

_**Prologue**_

"Forehead…" Ino slurred, slightly drunk. "You gotta… I dare ya… Date every well-known bachelor in Konoha with… six months! I DARE ya!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Ino, you're drunk."

"And YOU'RE.. single! Why… Why is that?! SPEAK, FOREHEAD GIRL!"

The pink-haired woman rolled her eyes. "Ridiculous…"

"If ya do it… I will PERSONALLY give you… you… a THOUSAND bucks!" Ino yelled.

Sakura's attention perked. She could totally use some cash… And Ino could pay it if she lost the bet. Ino was filthy rich; her father owned a huge company, and her mother ran a well-known flower shop in the city. "A thousand dollars, eh?" Sakura eyed the blond.

"A MILLION!"

"I would appreciate that, but let's just stick with one grand," Sakura replied. "Is that a deal, Ino?"

"Yup yup…" The blond mumbled, before she passed out on her bedroom floor.


	2. The List

_**50 Dates**_

_**Genre(s)**__**: **__**Comedy, Romance**_

_**World**__**: AU/Naruto**_

_**Character(s)**__**: Sakura Haruno, Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**Rating**__**: T+**_

_**Summary**__**: It was a simple dare: "Date every well-known bachelor in Konoha within six months!"**_

_**Okay, not so simple.**_

_**However, Sakura agreed to the bet in hopes of earning a grand from her rich best friend.**_

_**What Sakura didn't bet on was that one of the bachelors wouldn't care about her looks or charm and would resist her until doomsday. Hilarity ensues as Sakura attempts to fulfill her wager, and ends up finding true love somewhere along the way.**_

_**Chapter 1: The List**_

"Let's see…" TenTen looked down at the blank piece of paper on the counter before her. "Are you sure Ino said _every _bachelor in Konoha?"

"Yep," Sakura said absent-mindedly as she cleaned a cup.

The two girls were currently at Sakura's place of work; a burger joint on South street. TenTen sat at the bar with a pen and paper while Sakura worked at the counter. It was moderately busy that day, so Sakura couldn't focus her full attention on TenTen, but the brunette didn't need her full attention to begin writing up a list of names for her. "Hm.. Well, there's Rock Lee, student and adopted son of the famous Karate Master, Might Gai.

Sakura made a face. "The guy with the bowl-cut?"

TenTen shrugged. "He's famous and he's a bachelor. He's goin' on the list."

Sakura rolled her eyes and went over to a customer, plastering a smile on her face to be polite as she took his order.

"Shikamaru Nara! His parents own the huge medicine mart on North Street. He's filthy rich... and a bachelor for our list," TenTen said as she scribbled his name down below Rock Lee's.

While Sakura served customers, TenTen began adding more names to the list. When she couldn't think of any more names, she moved the list toward Sakura, who stood on the opposite side of the counter, waiting on a plate to be delivered to a customer. "Here's my list," the brunette said, looking rather triumphant. "I'm rather proud of myself for being so knowledgeable."

Sakura took the list, looking down at it.

**Rock Lee**

Son of Might Gai (Karate Master)

**Shikamaru Nara**

Parents own biggest meds company in Konoha

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Parents are governors of Konoha

**Kiba Inuzuka**

Parents are famous dog trainers (he's learning)

**Choji Akimichi**

Parents own biggest BBQ restaurant chain in Japan

**Kakashi Hatake**

Governor of Konoha and an established doctor

**Itachi/Sasuke Uchiha**

Parents are leaders of Police Force

**Neji Hyuga**

Family owns biggest fighting dojos in Japan

**Shino Aburame**

Family invented bug-friendly plant fertilizer

**Genma Shiranui**

Inventor of the senbon needle

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Parents are governors of Suna

"I _protest _to some of these names. I mean, Shino Aburame? The creepiest guy in Konoha? And I don't even know what some of these guys look like!"

"You want that grand, Sakura?"

"Yes…"

"Then you've gotta date _all_ of them." TenTen looked at her. "And since it's Ino you're dealing with, she'll want proof."

"I think the rumors about me will be proof enough," Sakura mumbled.

TenTen bit her lip. "This could destroy your reputation. Would you rather just sleep with them? I don't think Ino would care."

"NO. WAY." Sakura glared.

TenTen held her hands up in innocence. "Just a suggestion."

"I don't know about this," Sakura sighed, leaning on the counter.

"Sakura, you're young, talented, and sexy as all get-out." TenTen rested a hand on her shoulder. "You can do this, easy! And hey— if you DO do it, that's another thousand bucks towards your college fund."

Sakura looked at the brunette, smiling shyly. "Thanks, Tent."

The bells on the restaurant's door jangled as the door opened. The two women looked to the door to see who it was.

"Well," TenTen said smuggle as the young man sat down at the bar not too far away. "There's your first target, Sakura."

"Is that who I think it is..?" Sakura squinted her eyes at him.

"Yep," TenTen replied quietly. "Naruto Uzumaki."


	3. Naruto

_**50 Dates**_

_**Genre(s)**__**: **__**Comedy, Romance**_

_**World**__**: AU/Naruto**_

_**Character(s)**__**: Sakura Haruno, Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**Rating**__**: T+**_

_**Summary**__**: It was a simple dare: "Date every well-known bachelor in Konoha within six months!"**_

_**Okay, not so simple.**_

_**However, Sakura agreed to the bet in hopes of earning a grand from her rjich best friend.**_

_**What Sakura didn't bet on was that one of the bachelors wouldn't care about her looks or charm and would resist her until doomsday. Hilarity ensues as Sakura attempts to fulfill her wager, and ends up finding true love somewhere along the way.**_

_**Chapter 2: Naruto**_

Sakura quickly made her way over to the blond, stuffing TenTen's list in her apron. She tucked some loose hair behind her ear, pulling a pad of order tickets and a pen out. "C-Can I take your order, sir?"

He grinned at her. "Yeah! A burger, fries, and a Coke, please."

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Is Pepsi okay?"

"Is Monopoly money okay?"

Sakura began laughing into her hand. "I don't like Pepsi either, sir."

He grinned again, blue eyes twinkling. "You have a nice laugh, 'tebayo."

Sakura blushed, looking down. "Thank you…" she quickly wrote down his order. "W-What would you like on your burger, sir?"

"Just Naruto," he said casually.

Sakura nodded, smiling. "Naruto."

"I'd like lettuce, tomato, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise—"

"Everything, then?"

"Yeah." Naruto chuckled.

"Coming right up." Sakura smiled at him, before going into the back to deliver the order to the chef. When she came back out to the counter, TenTen was gone. Mumbling something about the brunette being unreliable, Sakura went over to another section of the bar. She served another customer a refill, before making her way back over to the blond. "You, uh… Never told me what drink you want.. Naruto." She looked at him.

"Do you have Sprite?" He looked at her with big blue eyes.

"Sierra Mist."

"…Mello Yello?"

"Mountain Dew.."

"Mr. Pibb?!"

"Dr. Pepper…?"

"CHEERWINE?"

Sakura grinned. "We have that."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally… I was about to lose hope, 'tebayo."

Sakura laughed. "I'll get your Cheerwine right away."

He grinned at her, and she smiled back, before going into the kitchen area to get his drink. While she was there, the chef finished Naruto's food, so Sakura took the cup and plate out into the dining room, setting them both on the counter in front of Naruto. "Looks good, 'tebayo," he said.

"Enjoy it!" Sakura smiled cheerily. As she was about to walk away, Naruto called out for her.

"W-Waitress!"

She turned to face him, curious.

"I.. never got your name, 'tebayo." He grinned sheepishly.

"Sakura," she replied with a smile.

"Say… Sakura-chan," he pressed on rather shyly. "Whaddaya say to having dinner with me tomorrow?"

A lightbulb went off in her head. _'He's asking you out! CHA!' _her inner-self cheered. Sakura smiled wider, cheeks turning pink. "I'd like that, Naruto.."

He grinned, encouraged, and began munching on his fully-loaded burger. Through a mouthful of food, he asked, "At the barbecue place?"

Sakura's eyes squinted. "Huh?"

"Sorry," he swallowed. "Dinner at the barbecue place? Do you like barbecue?"

"I do." Sakura smiled and nodded. "What time?"

"Seven?"

"I can do seven."

"W-Wow… S-Sakura-chan, you l-look amazing.. D-Dattebayo!" the blond exclaimed, blue eyes big with wonder as he gazed at her.

Sakura blushed. "You act as if you've never seen a pretty girl before, Naruto."

He grinned sloppily. "None as pretty as _you,_ 'tebayo…"

"You're too sweet," Sakura replied shyly. Naruto only grinned and offered her a hand, which she took. His hand was warm, but sweaty; he must've been nervous. _'How endearing,' _Sakura thought fondly.

Naruto led her inside the large restaurant, and the greeter smiled warmly at them. "Welcome, Uzumaki-sama. We have the table you requested, sir. Right this way." The greeter led them to a nicely-decorated table, right near the best grills in the restaurant. Naruto thanked him and seated Sakura first, before seating himself.

"Anything to start us off?" asked a polite waitress that approached the table.

"Sake, please, 'tebayo," Naruto replied. He looked at Sakura. "You like Sake?"

"Of course!" Sakura replied with enthusiasm. She straightened out her white sundress and rushed a strand of pink hair from her eyes. She'd always loved Sake from the first moment she'd tasted it; she drank it quite often since her mother and her Godmother drank it almost daily.

"So.. Tell me about yourself, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said cheerily, leaning back in his chair.

Sakura blushed; she didn't do well when all of the attention was on her. "W-Well, um.. I'm twenty-one years old, I live with my parents— hopefully not for long though. I want to go to college as soon as I can get the funds for it. I work at the burger joint downtown.. b-but you already knew that! Heh… Uhm… My role-models are my mother, Mebuki, and my Godmother, Tsunade-sama."

"Woah! _The _Tsunade? Tsunade Senju?" Naruto's eyes were big.

"Yeah…" Sakura smiled. "When she's not busy with mayor duties, she's usually spending time with my mom. They were best friends in high school."

"That's uncanny!" Naruto mused, seeming excited. "Tsunade-sama works with my parents. They give her advice and stuff, 'tebayo."

"Yeah, I've heard about them!" Sakura nodded. "Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Tsunade-sama thinks highly of them."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto grinned toothily. "They'll be pleased to hear it, 'tebayo."

Sakura chuckled. "She talks about them often. When she's not drinking, she has very good things to say."

This made Naruto chuckle. Then, the waitress arrived, bearing a tray. She set two small cups in front of the couple, and a white bottle in between them. "Enjoy!" she said, smiling widely. "Would you care for an appetizer or are you ready to order?"

"Ready, Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at her, blue eyes big.

"I think so," Sakura replied, smiling sweetly.

So they ordered, and chatted about many different things while they waited; mutual friends, people they disliked, their families, places they liked to go, fond or funny memories. The more they chatted, the more relaxed they became, and the more Naruto flirted with her. He complimented her on everything from her hair to her dress to the color of her eyes, and often shot her a wink or a flirty grin. By the time they were done eating, Naruto had asked her for a second date.

Sakura was unable to say no.

"… So how'd it goooo?"

"Really, TenTen, I'm working," Sakura said as she cleared some plates from a table.

"You're blushing!" TenTen laughed. "So do you really like him?"

"H-He was sweet," Sakura replied, face pink.

"Too bad you're gonna have to—"

"Sakura Haruno? Delivery for a Sakura Haruno!" someone announced from the door of the diner.

"That's me," Sakura said quietly, embarrassed. Every eye in the place was on her. The man in the doorway was holding a big glass vase filled with two dozen fresh roses. Sakura approached the man, face red with embarrassment.

He handed her the huge vase of roses. She took it, thanking him quietly. "There's a note attached," he said, before leaving.

Sakura carried the vase over to the bar counter and TenTen joined her, brown eyes big with curiosity. "You think it's from Naruto?" TenTen asked.

"Only one way to find out," Sakura replied, plucking a card from between the carefully clipped and de-thorned roses. She read it, then her face turned pink once again.

Snickering, TenTen took the card from Sakura's hands to read it. "Sakura-chan," the brunette read, "These roses are pretty, but not nearly as pretty as you! I'd love it if you'd meet me tomorrow night at the park. All my love, Naruto. Oooooh, Sakura! You've got this guy hook, line, and sinker!" TenTen laughed, setting the card down by the vase of roses.

Sakura frowned.

TenTen's laughter died. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"I didn't want it to happen this way," Sakura said softly.

"What do you mean?" TenTen blinked, confused.

Sakura gazed at the roses for a moment, and then shook her head. "Nothing. Nevermind."

"Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you came," Naruto greeted, grinning broadly when she showed up. He looked her over then complimented her on her clothes.

"Thank you, Naruto," Sakura said and smiled sweetly at him. "What did you ask me here for?"

"Just to walk and talk, 'tebayo." Naruto grinned, offering his arm to her.

"That's nice," Sakura replied, looping her arm in his. "I like both of those things."

So they began walking through the park, which was very large and neatly kept. There were several flower gardens to enjoy, and several neat benches to stop at. The conversation was light-hearted and sometimes flirtatious. Sakura found herself getting carried away and doing something she didn't mean to do: flirting back.

And the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She stopped in her tracks, heart sinking quickly. Naruto stopped after a moment and looked at her, then turned to look at what she seemed to be staring at. "Sakura-chan? What'cha lookin' at, 'tebayo…?"

He was completely clueless. And that made her feel even worse. She shook her head and looked down at the ground. "Naruto… I…"

"You okay, Sakura-chan? Are you sick?"

"Naruto, I… I'm sorry," Sakura whispered, and then turned away. She slipped her arm out of his and took off, running through the park, away from a startled Naruto… ignoring his pleas for her to come back.

She exited Konoha Park and headed somewhere other than home. She couldn't let her parents see her like this. She couldn't bear to tell them she wasn't going to be with Naruto, whom they liked very much. So she turned down another road, running into the rich neighborhood. She looked around for Yamanaka Manor.

"Who could be—Sakura?" Inoichi Yamanaka looked down at the pink-haired young woman in surprise. He'd been minding his own business, reading a business journal, when the doorbell rang. He opened up to see Ino's best friend, looking quite distraught. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Sakura was fighting tears. She shook her head. "I need to speak to Ino," she choked.

"Ino!" Inoichi turned his head to yell her name. "Come in," he said gently to Sakura, setting a hand on her shoulder and guiding her into the foyer. He shut the door behind her as Ino came down the stairs.

"Forehead!" Ino greeted, smiling widely at first. Her face fell quickly when she saw the state Sakura was in. Without another word, she took the roseate's hand and led her upstairs.

"Women," Inoichi mumbled, retreating into the entertainment room.

Once they were both in her room with her door shut, Ino turned to Sakura and sat her down in a chair. "Sakura… What's wrong?"

"I can't do it," Sakura whispered hoarsely.

"Can't do what?" Ino knelt so she could look her friend in the eye. She was worried now.

"The bet," Sakura croaked.

Ino blinked. "Sakura… They're just dates. You can do it. What's so hard about be wined and dined by a rich guy?" She winked.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not like you, Ino," she whispered. "I can't just.. date. I can't break hearts. I can't use those men…"

Ino frowned disapprovingly. "What is _that_ attitude? And who said you're using them? It's a simple date. You don't have to make them fall in love with you or anything."

"I get as attached as they do, Ino, and it hurts me to hurt them…" Sakura frowned sadly.

"… Well it certainly doesn't hurt them to hurt you."

Sakura's eyes widened. Tears soon followed, uninvited, and she looked up at Ino in anguish. Years ago, she'd given her everything to someone. He took her everything and gave her lies and deceit in return. And then he threw her away in the dirt, and hadn't been heard from since. And while she'd cried, he'd laughed. He'd laughed at her pain and heartbreak.

"There's absolutely _nothing_ wrong with what you're doing, Sakura," Ino said, frowning. "And if you do it, you'll get a thousand bucks… In fact, I'll up the prize. I'll give you _five thousand."_ Ino grinned suggestively.

Sakura's eyes widened. _Five thousand bucks…_ A new fire burned in her eyes. Ino was right. There was nothing wrong with what she was doing. Nothing wrong at all.

So she was going to do it. She was going to get that five grand, no matter what it took.


	4. Kakashi

_**50 Dates**_

_**Genre(s)**__**: **__**Comedy, Romance**_

_**World**__**: AU/Naruto**_

_**Character(s)**__**: Sakura Haruno, Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**Rating**__**: T+**_

_**Summary**__**: It was a simple dare: "Date every well-known bachelor in Konoha within six months!"**_

_**Okay, not so simple.**_

_**However, Sakura agreed to the bet in hopes of earning a grand from her rich best friend.**_

_**What Sakura didn't bet on was that one of the bachelors wouldn't care about her looks or charm and would resist her until doomsday. Hilarity ensues as Sakura attempts to fulfill her wager, and ends up finding true love somewhere along the way.**_

_**Chapter 3: Kakashi**_

Rain.

Covering everything. Soaking everything and everyone to the core.

It'd been like this all day. Almost nobody was outside; only those desperate enough were braving the torrential downpour. Sakura's mother desperately needed something to cook for dinner; the shelves were nearly empty. They would go hungry that night if Sakura didn't go get some food. So, her mother gave her some money and sent her on out the door.

Sakura grumbled and pulled her hood farther down over her face as she walked at a brisk pace through the rain. Why couldn't she live right next to a grocery store? Why? Why was life so— "Ack!"

She slipped in a puddle and fell. Her purse go flung into the water and she got wetter than she already was. A searing pain stabbed at her ankle. She laid there, eyes closed as the rain hit her face, and every other inch of her body. The pain was enough to make her groan.

"Wow, are you alright? Here, let me help you."

She opened her eyes to see a handsome, middle-aged man looking down at her with dark eyes. His grey hair stuck up in odd places all over his head and he had a black mask on that covered the lower half of his face. She felt strong arms help her up to her feet, and he threw her arm over his shoulder. "My purse," she managed to mumble, and the man bent down to pick it up out of the water. He then helped her hop over to a bench under a hanging shelter in front of Chen's restaurant. He sat her down gently and then sat down beside her, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

After the dizziness slowly went away, all that remained was a hot, scorching pain in her left ankle. "M-My.. My ankle," she whispered, trying not to whimper.

"Your ankle?" The man blinked, and then he frowned. Despite the thick layer of rain on the ground, he moved to kneel, and then gently grabbed both ankles. "The left one, eh?" he said softly after a moment, moving both hands to her left ankle. "Looks like that fall might've sprained your ankle, Miss…"

"Sakura.. S-Sakura Haruno…"

"That's a pretty name, Miss Haruno." The man smiled beneath his mask.

"T-Thank you," Sakura replied softly. She would've been flattered, if the pain in her ankle wasn't so distracting. She did find the man to be quite handsome, however, even though there was a scar on his left eye.

"Let's get you to my office. I'll take a better look at that ankle."

"You're a doctor?" Sakura questioned.

The man nodded and then stood, going over to the doors of the restaurant. He bent and picked up a navy-blue umbrella, which was closed. He returned to her and held the umbrella out to her after opening it. "Can you hold this?" he asked. "I'm going to carry you. Your ankle doesn't look good, so I don't want you walking on it."

"I-Is it that bad?" Sakura looked up at him with big eyes, a trembling hand fumbling to take the umbrella. It certainly felt bad enough; it was throbbing in pain.

He didn't answer her; he merely hoisted her into his arms, bridal-style. Sakura didn't know who this man was, but he was strong, handsome, and sincere; he even smelled really nice…

As he carried her, being careful not to jostle her ankle, she held them umbrella up, shielding them both from the worst of the rain. He looked at her and smiled beneath his mask. "So what were you doing in weather like this, Miss Haruno?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Sakura countered mischievously. She was too embarrassed to tell the man that she had been out running an errand for her mother.

He chuckled softly. "I just really wanted some Chen's."

"You went out in the pouring rain just to eat out?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Well, I can't cook," the man replied, chuckling again. Sakura giggled as well.

They finally arrived at a pristine, yet cozy-looking building, nestled snugly between two others. The man looked at her. "My keys are in my pocket," he mumbled, looking a little embarrassed. "Would you mind?"

Sakura did her best to fight the blush rising to her cheeks. "O-Of course," she stuttered, then hesitantly reached her free hand down into his pocket. She could barely feel his keys under the tips of her fingers. She reached down a little more and snatched them, pulling them out.

"It's the blue one," the man said, nodding his head at the keys, and Sakura grabbed the blue key from amongst the various keys on the key-ring. She reached down and put the key in the keyhole and turned it, unlocking the door. Withdrawing the key, she turned the kob and the door swung open. As the man took her inside, she glanced at the gold plate on the black door. It said,

_**Office of**_

_**Kakashi Hatake, M.D.**_

Kakashi Hatake, medical doctor. "So your name is Mr. Hatake," Sakura said softly. She vaguely remembered that being a name TenTen had mentioned.. But she definitely wasn't sure.

"Yes," the man replied with a smile. He kicked the door shut behind them and carried her through the lobby and down a short hallway. He turned left into a medium-sized room, gently setting her down on a soft, cloth-covered check-up table. He took the umbrella from her and set it aside, and then took his overcoat off and set it on a chair. "Let's get some heat turned on," he said, leaving the room for a minute.

He came back in a minute or so later, giving her a smile. "Now, let's take a look at that ankle, shall we?" He came over to her and sat in a rolling chair. He scooted close to the table and took her left leg, gently propping it up on his knee. With cool hands, he gently took her shoe off and set it aside. He gave her a reassuring smile and then began probing at different spots. When his fingers hit a certain spot, she yelped in pain, before biting her lip. After a few more minutes of probing, he pulled his hands back and looked at her. "The ankle is badly sprained," he said, eyeing her.

Sakura frowned. "Wonderful news, doc," she said sourly.

He let out a soft chuckle. "It could be worse, Miss Haruno. You took quite a fall."

"I suppose," Sakura muttered. Then, she looked at him. "So how much is this assessment gonna cost? Don't I have some papers to fill out? You know, the whole deal?"

"This one's on the house," Kakashi replied with a laugh. He then gently let her leg down, getting up to go get some bandages and an ice pack.

Sakura smiled softly. He was so kind.. and there was just something about a man who knew what he was doing…

"You mentioned that you can't cook," Sakura said when he came back in.

He approached the table with bandages and a frozen pack. "I did say that," he replied with a chuckle. He sat down and pulled her foot up on his knee once more. He slid her sock down and grabbed the bandages, beginning to wrap her ankle tightly.

Sakura blushed and then murmured rather shyly, "Well, I can cook a good meal. And.. I was thinking… A-As a thank you.. I could cook dinner one night."

Kakashi paused in wrapping her ankle and looked at her, dark eyes aglow with curiosity. "Dinner one night, huh?"

Sakura was barely able to nod because she was so shy and embarrassed. Kakashi gave her a mischievous smile and returned to wrapping her ankle. "I'd like that, Miss Haruno."

Sakura bit her lip; what was she doing? She had a list to complete; she didn't have time to get attached to any one man. She couldn't do this!

Then she mentally shook her head. No, she wasn't going to go back on her word. It was just dinner, not a marriage proposal. "S-So.. How about Friday? 7:30PM?"

"My place?" Kakashi looked up at her.

Sakura nodded, blushing. "That sounds great."

"… He let me stay there for a while and we talked while he iced my ankle. And then he drove me home," Sakura finished.

"Oooooh! Who is this guy? And is he on the list?" TenTen gushed as she sat at the bar, watching Sakura work.

"I dunno if he's on the list, but his name's Kakashi Hatake," Sakura replied, blushing.

TenTen's eyes grew big. "Kakashi Hatake? Saku, you bagged a governor and you didn't even know it!"

Sakura blinked. "A-And he's on the list?"

TenTen nodded eagerly. "Yeah! And he was one of the ones I was worried about, since he's an older man."

Sakura blinked, then looked at the brunette warily. "How old…"

"He's only thirty." TenTen waved her hand dismissively. "But still. You bagged him, chica! Congrats; that's another name to cross off."

"And another name closer to that five grand," Sakura said, determined.

TenTen left to go home an hour or so later. Finally, around 8 PM, Sakura's shifted ended and she was allowed to leave. She went into the back and grabbed her things, before leaving the burger joint. She hobbled out onto the sidewalk the best she could, waiting for a taxi to come by since she couldn't walk home due to her ankle. She looked to the right, then to the left, looking to see if a cab was coming. She heard a car horn honking wildly on her right; she thought nothing of it, figuring some driver was having road rage problems.

She thought nothing of it.

Until someone grabbed her and they went tumbling to the ground. Severe pain shot up her left leg and she let out a scream, both of fear and of pain. She and her assailant rolled at least seven times before they stopped with her on the bottom. Through the mind-numbing pain, she heard tires screech and a loud crash nearby. It could have been several yards away or it could have been a foot away. She wasn't sure. Her mind was foggy. She also heard people yelling as if something disastrous had happened.

She tried to open her eyes, and colors swam past her vision. It slowly went away, but her eyesight was still blurry. She saw blood-red hair and jade eyes rimmed with black. And she saw.. a red tattoo? "What…" She mumbled incoherently, completely disoriented. All she knew was that she was in severe pain. She groaned, tears coming to her eyes.

Those sea-foam eyes looked down at her, almost emotionless. "You were almost killed."

"W… What…" she squinted her eyes at him. Light flashed before her eyes, but she wasn't sure if it was an external light or just because she was in pain. Her head felt like it had been split in two.

"You're hurt."

'_No dip, Sherlock.' _Sakura's eyes narrowed on him. He scowled at her hatefully.

The last thing that crossed her mind was that he was a prick and that every inch of her body hurt. Then, she faded into the blackness.

White.

Why were ceilings white? That was the most annoying thing in the world…

At least, it was when she was trying to sleep and the ceiling was reflecting the sunlight into her eyes.

Her eyes opened. Where _was _she? Her eyes shifted to the right. Her mother slouched out of the chair she was in, her head resting in her arms on Sakura's bed. She was clearly asleep. Sakura shifted and pain throbbed in the back of her skull. She whimpered.

Mebuki Haruno lifted her head sleepily. Seeing that Sakura was awake, her eyes popped open and she grabbed Sakura's hand, sitting up abruptly. "Sakura, are you alright? How are you feeling, dear? Do you need anything?"

"Water," Sakura croaked. She was indeed thirsty; her mouth felt like a cotton ball.

"Alright. I'll be right back, honey." Mebuki patted her hand and then left the room.

Sakura turned her head a little to the left and saw three different vases of flowers; one of daffodils, one of posies, and one of pink roses. There were little notecards attached to each. Sakura, with a bit of efforts, reached and plucked the small card from the daffodils, which were closest. She immediately recognized Ino's girly handwriting.

**SAKURA!**

**I love you and hope you get better soon! I'll come visit again!**

**Ino 3**

Sakura managed a smile. Next, she grabbed the card attached to the posies.

**I am so sorry about what happened! I love you and will visit again as soon as I can.**

**Love, TenTen**

She smiled again. So, who were the pink roses from? Curiously, she reached out and took a small card from amidst the roses.

**Sakura,**

**I don't know what happened at the park, but I hope you feel better! I miss seeing you and hope to see you soon!**

**Love, your Naruto**

_Naruto…_

Sakura sighed softly. She had to cut it off before it got worse. Naruto was a great guy; he didn't deserve this.

She set the card down, and glimpsed something else. Another vase of flowers? Sakura carefully moved the daffodils aside and peered at it. The small vase held four red roses in it. Who could it be from? Sakura saw a small notecard attached to the vase, and she took it, reading it.

**Sakura,**

**Call me and let me know how you're feeling.**

**Kakashi**

Simple but sweet. At the bottom of the card was a phone number. Sakura smiled. So he did care. But how did he find out?

Oh. Right. He worked with Tsunade-sama and even Naruto's parents.

A face flashed through her mind. Red hair and sea-foam eyes. He hurt her, and at the same time, he saved her life. Who was he? Why did he do it? And why was he such a… jerk? She remembered his rudeness all too well…

Mebuki returned with Kizashi, Sakura's father, in-tow. The blond woman handed her daughter a cup of water, and Sakura drank greedily.

"How are you feeling, hon?" Kizashi asked as both parents went to her bed-side.

Sakura finished the entire cup-full of water, then answered. "My body hurts," she said.

"I bet," Mebuki said tenderly, taking the empty cup and brushing some hair from Sakura's forehead. "Do you need some more rest?"

Sakura shook her head. "How did I get here, mom..? How long have I been here?"

Mebuki sat by her daughter. "Well… A boy brought you here. Well, a young man," she corrected herself. "One of the doctors said his name was Gaara… He left as soon as he brought you here. You've been asleep for over a day and a half."

Sakura frowned. "What exactly happened..?"

"According to the young man, a driver had lost control of their vehicle and was careening out of control down the street. He noticed it was going to hit you, and grabbed you and moved you both out of the way."

"More like tackled me," Sakura grumbled. "So… what's the damage?"

Mebuki smiled sadly. "Well… your sprained ankle… That leg is broken now… And you have a small crack in your skull from where your head hit the pavement."

"Great," Sakura mumbled. She couldn't help thinking about the guy that saved her. _Gaara…_

Somehow, she thought she might've remembered the name being on the list.

"You look wonderful, Miss Haruno."

"Just Sakura, please," Sakura said smiling. Then she added, "I told you that I'm perfectly able to cook!"

"Forgive me for being a doctor," Kakashi said, chuckling.

Sakura chuckled softly. "You're too kind, Mr. Hatake."

"Just Kakashi," he replied casually.

"Alright, Kakashi." Sakura smiled. "Why Chen's?"

"I just really wanted some Chen's."

She laughed.

It had been a couple of weeks since the accident, and Sakura was perfectly fine, except for the cast on her leg and the crutches she had to use. However, she'd been too embarrassed to bring them with her on her date with Kakashi, so he'd agreed to help her walk. They even got a table not too far from the entrance so she didn't have to walk so much.

Once they'd been seated and had ordered their drinks, Kakashi peered at her curiously. "So, tell me about yourself, Sakura. All I know about you is that your name is Sakura, that Tsunade Senju is your Godmother, and that you have a knack for getting yourself into trouble."

"Hey!" Sakura pouted. "It's called being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Well you've got a knack for it," Kakashi replied with a small chuckle.

Sakura laughed too. Then, she said, "Well, I'm just… me. I like to cook, I love helping people, I enjoy jazz music and easy listening, I hope to go to college one day soon, and I have a special place in my heart for sake."

"Sake, eh? I'm guessing you get that from Tsunade." Kakashi peered at her, eyes twinkling.

"You know it." Sakura grinned.

And their conversation took many turns; they talked about many things, like patients Kakashi got at his office or customers Sakura got at work, including funny stories they both could share about their experiences. By the end of the date, they were completely relaxed with one another.

"It's been a good night," Sakura said softly, smiling. Kakashi had driven her home and walked her to the front door.

"It has," he agreed, looking down at her.

"Thank you for everything."

"Thank you, Sakura," Kakashi replied softly with a smile. After a moment, he leaned down and kissed her cheek gently.

Well, the cloth of his mask touched her cheek.

Sakura blushed and ran a hand down his chest, giving him a smile. Then, she turned and went inside.

"Oooooh, how romantic!" TenTen gushed. As usual, she sat at the counter where Sakura worked. Even though Sakura had a cast on the lower half of her left leg and she had to use crutches to get around (for the most part), she'd had to return to work merely two weeks after the incident.

Sakura smiled softly. "He was nice."

"So how you gonna drop the bomb?" TenTen asked. "Like you did with Naruto?"

Sakura winced. A week and a half ago, after she'd gotten home from the hospital, she got Naruto's phone number from Tsunade and called him. It was sickening to have to tell him she only wanted to be friends. And she did want to be friends. Naruto was a wonderful person. But it was heart-wrenching to have to hear the disappointment in his voice. It was horrible to think about how cowardly she was being.

"I… I don't know," Sakura said, rubbing her temples.

"Well, if you want, I can go after him!" TenTen volunteered, raising a hand.

"TenTen!" Sakura gasped.

"What?" TenTen shrugged. "Dr. Hatake is _hot."_ She then pretended to fantasize, letting out a dreamy sigh. "Something about a man with a stethoscope…"

Sakura rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You know my cousin Ume still likes you."

TenTen made a face. "He's got _purple hair, _Sakura."

"And I—" Sakura grabbed an empty plate from another part of the bar counter. "—Have pink hair, but I'm your best friend. And, besides—" she took the plate into the back and then returned to the counter. "—Purple is your favorite color."

TenTen stuck her tongue out. "He's so weird though. I can't understand half of what he says!"

Sakura laughed. "That only happens around you; He likes you a lot."

"Aaaaaanyways…" TenTen redirected the conversation. "Enough about me. What're you gonna do?"

Sakura frowned. "I don't know."


	5. Genma

_**50 Dates**_

_**Genre(s)**__**: **__**Comedy, Romance**_

_**World**__**: AU/Naruto**_

_**Character(s)**__**: Sakura Haruno, Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**Rating**__**: T+**_

_**Summary**__**: It was a simple dare: "Date every well-known bachelor in Konoha within six months!"**_

_**Okay, not so simple.**_

_**However, Sakura agreed to the bet in hopes of earning a grand from her rich best friend.**_

_**What Sakura didn't bet on was that one of the bachelors wouldn't care about her looks or charm and would resist her until doomsday. Hilarity ensues as Sakura attempts to fulfill her wager, and ends up finding true love somewhere along the way.**_

_**Chapter 4: Genma**_

"You've gotta do it! You won't have another day off for a week." TenTen egged her on.

"Don't you have a life?" Sakura grouched at the brunette. She wasn't mad at TenTen, though. She was just nervous. Irritated with herself.

TenTen didn't take the insult personally. Instead, she asked, "Want me to go in with you?"

Sakura's answer was sure and immediate. "Yes."

TenTen chuckled and patted the roseate's shoulder gently. "Let's go then. I'll make the moves on Doctor Hotness so it'll be easier on you. Deal?"

Sakura smiled.

TenTen helped Sakura to the door, being careful not to jostle her crutches, and they stopped. Sakura looked up at the gold-colored plate nailed so ominously on the black door.

At least, it was ominous to her.

Why did TenTen make her do these things? Sakura was glad she hadn't told her about Gaara yet.

TenTen opened the door and pulled Sakura in, being careful with the crutches. "Hey Doc! We're in!" The brunette called out, making Sakura cringe. The two girls heard chuckling from a room in the back, and they curiously went through the lobby towards that room.

"Come in," said Kakashi from inside the room. Who was he talking with?

TenTen poked her head into the room, followed by Sakura. Upon seeing the roseate, Kakashi's face contorted into a smile. "Sakura," he greeted fondly. Then he blinked, looking at TenTen curiously. "Hello, Miss…?"

"TenTen," Sakura answered quickly. "This is my best friend TenTen."

"Hey Doc," TenTen lifted a hand, grinning.

Kakashi smiled. "It's nice to meet you, TenTen."

"Pleasure!" TenTen chirped.

Kakashi motioned to the man sitting across from him; a handsome brunette man with a senbon hanging out of his mouth. "This is my friend Genma."

"Not best friend? Buddy, I'm hurt!" Genma put a hand to his chest dramatically. Sakura was amazed that he could speak so clearly with something in his mouth.

Kakashi chuckled, and then looked between the two women. "What can I do for you ladies?"

"I-I just wanted to check on my leg…" Sakura blushed with embarrassment. She hated to lie.. But she couldn't tell Kakashi that she really wanted to tell him she wanted to be friends. At least, not there in front of their friends.

Kakashi got up. "Alright. Is something wrong with it?"

"N-No… I just want to make sure everything is going well."

TenTen had been quiet this whole time. Usually, she was only quiet when she was in deep thought. Sakura wondered what she could've been thinking about. Suddenly, the roseate felt a squeeze on her arm, and she looked at TenTen, whose chocolate eyes were wide. She could immediately tell that TenTen needed to tell her something. Alone. "U-Uhm, I need to use the bathroom first," Sakura said, smiling sheepishly. "W-Where is it?"

"Across the hall," Kakashi replied with a smile. "I'll be in the examination room when you're done."

"Me too!" Genma added with a grin.

TenTen helped Sakura to the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed, the brunette turned to her friend, eyes big. "He's on the list."

Sakura arched a brow. "I went on a date with Kakashi already. That's what we're here for, remember? To kick him to the curb?"

"No! The other guy!" TenTen stage-whispered. "Genma Shiranui. Inventor of the senbon. He's on the list."

"He is?"

".. You really should study that list," TenTen said flatly. But then the excitement returned. "You gotta bag him, Sakura!"

Sakura frowned. "While Kakashi's right there? No way. I'm not _that _cruel."

"I'll distract the Doc or something. You gotta get Genma to ask you out. This might be your only chance!"

Sakura sighed. "Alright, alright. What's the plan?"

"Well, the x-rays look good. It's healing just like it should." Kakashi smiled at the roseate, before getting up out of the chair he was in.

"That's great, doc!" TenTen grinned. She advanced on the doctor. "I was actually thinkin' about switching doctors… You mind givin' me a grand tour of the place?"

Kakashi glanced at Sakura, who shrugged and smiled. He then nodded and TenTen eagerly looped her arm in his. Kakashi was mildly surprised, but began talking and showing the brunette different things, leaving the room soon after to show her another examination room.

'_Way to go, Tent.' _Sakura grinned. Then, she turned to Genma. _'Time to work the charm. You can do this…'_

She cleared her throat. "So… you're Kakashi's friend."

'_Real smooth, Sakura.'_

But Genma didn't seem put-off. "Yeah, spent my diaper years with that guy," he replied, grinning.

Sakura blinked and smiled, trying to remember to keep the charm. "You've known him your whole life?"

"Yep," Genma nodded, leaning back casually in his chair. He didn't seem to mind Sakura's attention; in fact, he seemed to relish in it. "I think the only one who's known Kakashi as long as I have is Might Gai. All three of us are close pals."

"Really? Were your mothers or fathers friends with each other?" Sakura asked, trying to give him the impression that she was utterly interested in every detail of his life.

Genma looked at her and grinned. "You're a cutie."

Sakura turned pink. "T-That's not an answer.."

"So.. how did ol' grey hair bag a vixen like you, eh?" Genma leaned forward in his chair, grinning charmingly.

It looked like he was the one doing the charming instead. "W-Well.. w-we're just friends," Sakura stuttered.

"If you're only friends, then he won't mind if I take you, then, eh?" Genma winked.

_Kami, he was laying it on thick._ "M-Me?" Sakura blushed and played innocent. "Y-You wouldn't want me…"

"A pretty girl like you? Hell yeah I would." Genma scooted closer to the check-up table she sat on. "I also like that pink hair of yours, Sakura. Is it natural?" He winked again.

"A-Arigato… A-And yes, it is.." Sakura mumbled shyly, giving him a small smile.

He leaned in, grinning at her. His teeth were impeccably white. "You. Me. Dinner."

Sakura smiled at him. "I'd love to."

"Great!" Genma stood up from his chair, offering to help her off of the examination table. She took his arm and he helped her down, before handing her the crutches she had to use. "How about tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at seven o'clock?"

Sakura smiled again. "That sounds wonderful, Genma."

"Great! I gotta go, things to check on and what-not. See you tomorrow, gorgeous." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. He smelled like cologne. Sakura resisted the urge to sniff him.

"B-Bye," Sakura stuttered as he pulled away. '_Forward..'_

Kakashi returned with TenTen when Genma went to the door of the room. "Hey, Doc, I gotta run," Genma said as he approached the door.

"Oh? Things to do?" Kakashi blinked, TenTen still hooked on his arm.

"Yeah. See ya, old man." Genma patted Kakashi's shoulder and they both chuckled. Genma then left the room, heading down the hallway and through the lobby, exiting out the door.

"Well hey, thanks for showing me around Doc! I may be a new patient pretty soon." TenTen batted her eyelashes at Kakashi, and Sakura giggled.

"No problem, TenTen," Kakashi replied, looking a little harassed.

"So, you ready to go, Saku?" TenTen released the doctor's arm to go over to her friend. Sakura nodded, allowing the brunette to help her to the door. They stopped when they reached Kakashi.

"Thank you…" Sakura said, looking up at the grey-haired man.

He hugged her gently, making sure not to bother the crutches that were currently supporting her. "Call me if you need anything, Sakura."

She nodded. Kakashi was smiling at her, but his eyes reflected… hurt.

As she and TenTen left the office, Sakura couldn't help but feel that Kakashi might've heard her conversation with Genma.

That night, TenTen stayed at Sakura's house. The roseate had decided that she needed to memorize all of the names on the list and learn to recognize her next victim by looking at him.

So, while they sat amidst a sea of junk-food, TenTen began to teach and drill Sakura on different bachelors and what they were known for. After a while, Sakura had become efficient.

"Family owns largest BBQ restaurant chain in Japan."

"Choji Akimichi."

"Adopted son of karate master Might Gai."

"Rock Lee."

"Family runs the police force. They're also officers in the police force."

"Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha."

"You're getting good."

"Thanks." Sakura sighed. "So.. I know who they are, but how would I recognize them? I don't know what they look like." Sakura's face lit up after a moment. "TenTen! You're a good artist. Could you sketch them?"

TenTen blinked. "Uh, okay." She then grabbed a pencil and some paper and began scribbling. After a moment, she showed Sakura.

Sakura blinked several times. Then she looked at the brunette flatly. "Are you kidding me?"

TenTen snickered. "I think they're lovely."

"TenTen!"

"Alright, alright… sheesh." The brunette began scribbling once more.

"That's better." Sakura took the sketches and gazed at them. "So.. Itachi has long hair and Sasuke has spiky hair. I think I've seen them before… I just didn't know who they were."

TenTen shook her head. "I think you literally qualify as a hermit, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, yeah.. Now sketch the rest of them."

So over the next twenty minutes, the girls both snacked, and TenTen continued to quiz Sakura as she individually sketched the rest of the bachelors still on the list. She gaze all of the drawings to Sakura when she was done so the roseate could analyze them.

"Why can't you just draw them all in the same pose?"

"Hey, I'm artsy! I gotta get creative with it, I can't help it," TenTen pouted. "Anyways… The first one is Rock Lee, the second is Shikamaru Nara. The one with the weird eyes is Kiba Inuzuka."

"The first one is Choji Akimichi; he's a little chubby. The next is Neji Hyuga. He's got suuuuper long hair, and light grey eyes."

"Who's the weirdo with the glasses..?" Sakura looked a little more than horrified.

"Oh, that's Shino Aburame. He always covers up like that."

"Weird…" Sakura mumbled, moving on to the next picture.

Her eyes widened.

"Him…" Sakura mumbled.

TenTen blinked.

"… I have to DATE that jerk-wad?" Sakura exclaimed.

TenTen blinked again.

Sakura was fuming. She had to go on a date with that rude, gruff little piss-ant? As she looked down at TenTen's rather accurate sketch, he was handsome, no doubt; his looks were appealing in a rugged, careless way. But her disdain for him overrode her attraction to him. There was no way on earth she could do it.

TenTen tilted her head. "You've… Met Gaara Sabaku?"

Sakura scowled. "Yeah… I did. He's… He's the one that put me in the hospital."

TenTen's eyes widened. "No way… Gaara Sabaku is that one that saved your life?"

Sakura glared. "I don't see it that way."

"But he did, Sakura. He saved your life." TenTen tilted her head. "You seem to really dislike him. Why?"

"Because he dislikes me," Sakura grumbled.

"Well, he can't dislike you that much; he did tackle you out of the way of an out-of-control car."

"He was rude to me!" Sakura protested. "He may have saved my life, but he acted like he wanted absolutely nothing to do with me; like he was disgusted with me."

"So he's a tough cookie," TenTen said, shrugging. "You've still gotta date him though."

"Yeah? And how am I gonna do that?" Sakura glared at the brunette.

"I'll think of something," was TenTen's reply. "Now study those sketches so I can quiz you on them."

"I CANNOT do this."

"I baked those frikkin' cookies; you're gonna take them to him!" TenTen barked.

"B-But I've got to get ready for my date!" Sakura yelped.

"It's noon, Sakura, you have time!"

"W-What if he doesn't like cookies?"

"Nonsense, everyone likes cookies," TenTen replied. "Now, you are going to take those cookies to Gaara Sabaku and you are going to flirt your butt off. You want that five grand?"

"Yes…" Sakura mumbled.

"Well you've been lucky so far. These guys have fall into your lap. But now you've gotta work for it. Now GO!" TenTen gave Sakura a tiny push.

Sakura whimpered. "Come with me…"

"No way. Now go!" TenTen urged, before running to go hide.

Using her crutches, Sakura made her way to the large house, approaching the front door. There was a small bag on her arm; inside was a small container of chocolate-chip cookies. Stopping at the door, Sakura knocked hesitantly. After a moment, a tall blond opened the door, blinking big blue-green eyes. "Can I help you?"

Sakura blushed. "U-Uhm… I-I heard that Gaara Sabaku lives here. I-I wanted to speak with him for a minute."

The woman blinked. "Uh, sure." She glanced at the crutches Sakura was leaning on. "Would you like to come in?"

"O-Oh no, I just wanted to speak with Gaara…" Sakura murmured, face pink. "T-Thank you anyways."

"Okay. Just a sec." The woman left the doorway. "Gaara!" Sakura heard her yell.

Sakura waited for a minute or so, and finally she saw that blood-red hair and those sea-foam eyes. Gaara Sabaku leaned on the door-frame, pale arms folded over his black-clad chest. He looked at her rather emotionlessly.

When it became clear he wasn't going to speak first, Sakura cleared her throat and put on her most charming smile. "Hi Gaara, I—"

"What do you want?"

Sakura kept the smile plastered on her face, but her jade eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well, I _wanted _to thank you for saving my life. I, uh… Made you some cookies." She reached into the bag and pulled out the small container of cookies, holding it out to him.

He looked at the cookies.

Finally, he said, "I don't like cookies."

_Figures. _Sakura frowned. "Well, maybe your girlfriend will like them—"

"She's my sister."

"Well fine! Maybe your SISTER will LIKE them!" Sakura snapped, quickly becoming frustrated with him.

His eyes narrowed on her. Then, in a dangerously soft voice, he said, "I saved your life on impulse. Something happened, I reacted. So don't assume that I like you or want you or that there was any other reason for my actions. Don't come over here with your dumb cookies and your fake little smile, thinking that I'll just fall all over myself for you. Because it won't happen. Don't bother me again."

And he slammed the door in her face.

Sakura could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes. A rejection that harsh was rare.

It reminded her of… _him._

The guy who threw her away like trash.

She hoped TenTen hadn't heard what Gaara had said.

With shaky hands, Sakura put the container of cookies in the bag on her shoulder and turned away, limping off on her crutches.

Inside the house, Temari's voice rose in anger. "Gaara.. There was NO reason to treat her that way!"

"She was fake."

"You don't KNOW that!" Temari glared ferociously at him.

"I could see it in her eyes."

"ARGH!" Temari threw her hands up in exhasperation. "You're ridiculous! Just because the girl was a little _too _sweet doesn't mean that she deserves what you just did to her. I mean, it made the hairs on the back of _my _neck stand up, and it wasn't even directed at me!"

"I don't like her, Temari," Gaara replied harshly, scowling. "She's got a hidden agenda."

"… Then why'd you save her?" Temari asked quietly.

Gaara looked at the floor, scowling. "It was merely a reaction."

"I don't believe that, and I know you don't either," Temari said. After a pregnant pause, she said softly, "She reminds you of mother."

Gaara said nothing.

TenTen saw Sakura's expression and immediately frowned, coming to help her. "Saku, are you crying? What happened?"

"He… Said…" Sakura couldn't speak. She couldn't even look at her best friend. She just looked at the ground, fighting tears.

"Sakura, talk to me," TenTen said, touching the roseate's shoulder. "What did he say to you to get you like this?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it," Sakura whispered. "I need to… get ready for my date."

"…Alright," TenTen said, and said nothing more; she just helped Sakura home.

When they got back to Sakura's house, TenTen helped her get ready. She put Gaara and his "loudy attitude" out of Sakura's mind and began working on her. She fixed Sakura's pink locks into a tasteful up-do, curling a few locks and letting them frame her porcelain face. She then applied a nice blush, pink lip gloss, purple eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara to the roseate's face.

After she was done, TenTen stepped back to admire her handiwork. "I… Am good." She grinned.

"Woah… Sakura, you look…" Genma eyed her, a big grin on his face. "… You look good enough to eat."

Sakura blushed. The way he was eyeing her… She felt self-conscious. But, she also felt very flattered. "T-Thank you," She murmured softly. "How did you find me? I left before I could give you my address.."

"The old man gave it to me," Genma chuckled. He looked Sakura up and down once more. "You are _ravishing. _Ready to go, gorgeous?"

Sakura smiled shyly. "Yes I am."

Genma held out his arm, and Sakura took it. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, winking at her, making her blush more. He then led her to the car.

"Welcome to the nationally-famous Akimichi Royal Barbecue!" A finely-dressed greeter said cheerfully. "Do you have reservations?"

"Yeah, under Shiranui," Genma replied. He kept looking at Sakura, as if he couldn't get enough of her. It made Sakura just a little uneasy after a while; she had a small suspicion that Genma was after something other than a date.

No matter; all she had to do was successfully finish the date, and he'd be another name crossed off on the list.

The greeter led them to a special booth next to some of the best grills in the restaurant. After they were seated on the floor mats, a waiter came by, serving them some Sake. After taking a sip, Sakura smiled at the handsome brunette sitting across from her. "This is a nice booth… How did you get the seats so quickly?"

"Come on, babe." Genma leaned back in his chair, smirking at her. "I'm the inventor of the senbon."

"R-Right," Sakura mumbled, embarrassed.

Genma tilted his head. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

Sakura blushed and cleared her throat, changing the subject. "S-So.. Being the inventor of the senbon, you must have traveled many places! Where have you traveled to?"

Genma grinned. "Well, I've been out of the country exactly twice."

Sakura blinked. "Only twice?"

Genma shrugged. "I usually get my assistants to make trips for me. I like being here in Konoha. Trips can be a huge hassle."

Sakura tilted her head. "I pegged you for a go-go type of person… Hm. Well, where did you go?"

"I went to China one year, and the next, I went to America."

"Oh, wow!" Sakura's eyes were wide with curiosity. "How did those trips go?"

So Genma began telling her of each trip and what he did there. She asked what the natives were like, and he told her stories of his experiences in both countries. Sakura was fascinated; so fascinated that she was barely able to eat when the barbecue came and Genma set the pieces on the grill. She listened to each word intently.

She also almost didn't notice someone nearby who looked familiar.

Almost.

When Genma came to a pause in one of his stories, Sakura glanced to her right, trying to get a better look at the man. He was tall and chubby, and had long, light brown hair.

Choji Akimichi.

TenTen's draws really were rather accurate.

Sakura had to think of a plan, and quick, since TenTen wasn't there to do it for her.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Genma asked curiously.

Sakura blinked. "H-Huh?"

"You looked distracted."

"Oh… I just… need to use the bathroom." Sakura glanced to the right. Choji had left the area; Sakura mentally cursed. Where did he go? "Scuse me," she said politely to her date, and left the table.

Thank Kami that their table was rather secluded; Genma couldn't see her wander off in another direction. "Choji… Where are you?" she whispered to herself as her jade eyes scanned the restaurant.

Then, she spotted him. He was chatting with a greeter about something.

_Alright, Sakura. Work the charm. _

She walked towards him and the greeter, then turned her back and acted like she was looking for something. She backed up into him. "O-Oh!" she yelped, quickly turning around to face him.

"Excuse me, Miss," Choji apologized.

"N-No, it's fine," Sakura said, blushing. She smiled shyly at him.

His cheeks turned a faint pink. "Err.. Can I help you with something, Miss?"

She nodded, still smiling. "U-Uhm, could you point out the bathroom to me?"

"Sure." He shrugged. He then pointed a large finger to the left. "Right over there."

Sakura touched his arm, smiling at him. "Thank you, Mister…?"

"Choji." He smiled at her. "I'm Choji."

"I'm Sakura," she replied, squeezing his arm. "I'll.. see you around, hopefully?"

He blushed.

As she walked away, Inner Sakura cheered. _'Work it, girl! CHA!'_


End file.
